emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Fortresses, Temples and Altars
(crossposted from the forum) BASICS * Every Emporea game world has a beginning and an end. * Each world lasts exactly 14 WEEKS! * Emporea can be won in group as an alliance, not as a single player (but single players can join the worlds, too!) * The world winner is decided in the last boss fight with a malevolent deity, Xoggoth - the alliance who deals the most damage to this creature, wins! * Alliances have to build the Altar of Gods to be able to join the boss fights * The higher the altar level, the bigger are the bonuses the Altar provides to its alliance during the game play OBJECTS & TERMS INVOLVED ALTAR OF GODS - ultimate structure on the world map, built by alliances, providing them with various bonuses PROVINCE - Emporea world is divided into provinces (each province includes a temple and 4, 5 or 6 fortresses) FORBIDDEN TEMPLE - object on the world map, produces tears for its owner; the alliance which conquers the temple becomes a province owner! FORTRESSES - objects on the world map, producing tears for their owner TEARS OF GODS - countable "substance" needed for construction of Altar of Gods, collectable from Fortresses and Forbidden Temples _______________________________________________________________ BUILDING THE ALTAR OF GODS * an alliance can build only one Altar * Altar can be built/upgraded by an alliance founder or by any member whose rights include the "RIGHT TO UPGRADE ALLIANCE" * to upgrade the altar level to next level, an alliance needs to collect a certain amount of resources and tears * altar provides the alliance members with various bonuses, please, see more on this topic here: https://forum.emporea.org/viewtopic.php?p=7949#p7949 GAINING OF TEARS OF GODS Production * each temple owned by an alliance produces 30 tears per hour * each owned fortress within an owned province produces 10 tears per hour * each owned fortress within a NOT owned province produces 1 tear per hour Stealing * if a fortress owned by the alliance A within a province owned by A is conquered by the alliance B, the alliance B gets 50 tears instantaneously * in any other case of conquering of a fortress, conquerors gain 5 tears Winning * Players can gain tears as rewards in the first two boss fights (with Harvester and Storm Reaver) * Alliances can gain tears as rewards in the various competitions and events throughout the world RESOURCES (TEMPLES, FORTRESSES) * each owned fortress within an owned province gives the alliance members a +1% bonus to their hourly resource production * if your alliance conquers a fortress owned by another alliance, you will get 10000 resources instantaneously (divided among players present in the attack) * if you conquer a neutral fortress in another alliance's province, you don't receive any resources SPAWNING OF GARRISON * after a temple is conquered, 300 keepers and 5000 keeperlings will spawn as the temple garrison after a temple is conquered by the alliance A, all of the province's fortresses owned by A gain 100 keepers as garrison * 100 keepers will spawn in re-taken & later conquered fortresses of the province as well * 10 keepers will spawn in any other case of conquering of a fortress PROTECTION * fortresses have protection for the first 10 days of the world existence - they can be attacked only after the protection is over * to break the protection of the Forbidden temple, at least half of the provinces have to be conquered (by any alliance) * if the temple owner conquers at least at least a half of the fortresses in his own province, the temple is entitled to endless protection, which will start 4 hours after conquering the last of the needed fortresses * if the temple owner loses the fortresses and does not possess at least a half of them within the province, a 4 hour temple's countdown will start – after these 4 hours (unless the temple owner manages to re-take at least a half of the province's fortresses back), all alliances will be able to attack the temple * after a temple is conquered, a 36 hour protection starts - after which the temple will have the endless protection if the temple's owner owns at least half of the fortresses in the province * if a fortress is conquered by the alliance A within a province owned by A, the fortress will gain a 24 hours protection * in any other case of conquering of a fortress, the fortress will gain a 6 hours protection Category:Game Mechanics